


I'll Be Your Toy, Just Don't Break Me

by Phillipa19



Series: Pretty Little Plaything [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Louis, M/M, Older Zayn, Power Play, Rich Zayn, Slight fluff, Smut, Swearing, Top Zayn, dominant zayn, toy boy louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was from the prompt off http://wavewavewaves.tumblr.com/<br/>‘Can u do zouis where zayn is a rich sexy silver fox(40?) and is known around. Louis is like a 21 yr old who is dating him’</p><p>I dunno if this is what they wanted but this is where it naturally went; Louis sipping cocktails, a jacuzzi, and silk boxer shorts . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Toy, Just Don't Break Me

Louis Tomlinson was used to seeing his body as a valuable commodity, and it’d landed him a pretty good situation, since he was currently sitting in a Jacuzzi, sipping a fruity cocktail and eating from a plate of various fruits. He’d have preferred chocolate but you had to make some sacrifices when the way you looked directly correlated to how well you lived.

Louis had met Zayn Malik at a charity auction a year ago; and he’d been living with him for 11 months now. Although ‘with’ Zayn is a relative term; Louis had his own room, and most nights he slept in Zayn’s room, but when the older man didn’t have the patience for him, Louis was sent to sleep on his own. Zayn was a lot more beautiful than any of the other men Louis had been with, he was rich and successful, in his late 30’s and powerful.

Louis was turning 21 in 4 days, but his birthday only made him uncomfortable, and he tried to keep Zayn from thinking about or mentioning it. Louis had long ago accepted his status as toy boy to the rich and famous. He was a good-looking young man and that was what kept him in his current state of luxury; all age would do was diminish his appeal. Louis thought that maybe a small part of Zayn loved Louis a little, he held him often, kissed him frequently, and when they had sex it was intimate and Louis felt strangely attached to Zayn. Although Louis vehemently refused to call it love in any way, shape or form.

Louis was Zayn’s boyfriend, but everyone knew his status was ephemeral. As soon as Zayn bored of Louis, or he became too much hassle, then he’d send him away as easily as he’d asked him to live with him; it was an unspoken agreement between the two of them, and most of the socialites in the area knew it too, but it was common enough not to raise any eyebrows. Every man who wanted to keep his shiny image needed a pretty accessory to bring along to social events. And that’s the role Louis filled.

A soft brush of lips against his neck made him jerk up straight and his eyes flash open in surprise, he spun around in the water, almost dropping his cocktail in the process. Zayn crouched at the side of the Jacuzzi, behind where Louis had just been reclined lazily, Zayn’s face was bright with amusement, his lips curled into a wicked smirk that had Louis’s stomach clenching in want. He quickly smiled back, and his smile was genuine, another thing that was so unlike his previous relationships. His previous ‘boyfriends’ had also been from high social groups, showering him with money and pretty things, but he’d never been as happy with them as he had with Zayn.

“Good afternoon, darling,” Zayn murmured, reaching a hand out to stroke Louis’s sharp cheekbone, and it caused Louis eyelashes to flutter down and butterflies in his stomach; he still wasn’t used to being touched so lovingly, almost reverentially.

“Good afternoon, babe. Good day at work?” Louis asked breathily whilst moving to kneel up of the little ledge inside the Jacuzzi- the one he had been sat on previously- to get closer to his lover. Zayn took the hint and leaned down to kiss Louis’s pink lips softly, pulling back and smirking again at the small whimper of protest that fell from Louis’s lips.

“Very. Sealed the deal for a contract with another company, hopefully the deal with bring us in a higher profit margin,” Zayn boasted with a grin, his teeth straight and gleaming white against his naturally tan skin, his Pakistani heritage giving it a golden glow and giving him eyes of a deep, beautiful, chocolate brown. Zayn had eyes that drew you in, that made Louis feel as if he would do anything the older man asked. Zayn’s hair was done up in a stylish, slicked-back quiff to match the rest of his appearance; a sleek black, silk suit that clung lovingly to his broad chest and shoulders, a light grey fitted shirt, and a burgundy, skinny tie, his shoes black and shiny and tasteful. A small triangle of burgundy sat in his breast pocket- to match his tie, obviously- and a shiny gold tie-pin sat gleaming in the light, matching the golden cuff-links at his wrists and the gold and diamond earring that sat in one of his ears.

Zayn had caught Louis’s attention a year ago, and never had Louis regretted going after the man.

“That’s brilliant, baby,” Louis said happily, pressing his hands to the edge of the Jacuzzi to push himself out of the water to the point when the water brushed at his hips and his chest was bare and gleaming for Zayn’s approval, and the way Louis leaned on his arms meant his biceps stood out nicely. Louis knew how to catch anyone’s attention, and he suddenly felt desperate to make sure he still had Zayn’s, his fear of aging and Zayn tiring of him making him nervous. So he smiled at his lover and lowered his eyelids lazily, grazing his teeth over his bottom lip and staring Zayn’s lips pointedly. He saw Zayn swallow as he took in the show Louis was presenting him with, but he still didn’t move, so Louis decided he needed an extra push. Louis moved back and waded over to the steps, and as he step lightly out he made sure to have his back to Zayn, it may be considered vain but Louis knew he had a nice ass, and he also knew that Zayn had a particular fondness for that part of him. He heard Zayn breath out heavily and smiled to himself triumphantly, before making his face much calmer as he turned back to face Zayn from where they stood at opposite sides of the Jacuzzi.

Louis stood still and silent as Zayn’s eyes traveled over all of Louis’s visible skin, until he finally stood up straight from his crouch and shouted out an order for the three members of staff in the room to leave. A shiver ran over Louis’s body in anticipation, his breath hitching in his throat and his eyes going wide as Zayn stalked around the edge of the pool to where Louis stood, helplessly trapped in Zayn’s ebony gaze.

Zayn’s hands came up and gripped the back of Louis’s neck, pulling him in roughly to crash their lips together, they both fought for control over the kiss and Louis finally gave up and submitted to Zayn, falling weakly against the dominant man’s chest. Louis was perhaps an inch or two smaller than Zayn, and his body was delicate and curvy in contrast to Zayns strong, lean body. Louis wrapped his arms around Zayn’s kiss, holding on desperately and Zayn’s kiss made his body weak and trembling, and his hands began to roam his wet body. Zayn’s hands ended up on Louis arse and he clutched tightly at the firm curves, pulling up until Louis got the hint and jumped to wrap his legs around Zayn’s hips, Zayn’s hands supporting his thighs surprisingly easily. He walked until Louis’s back hit the wall and his back arched as he sucked in a shocked breath at the feel of the cold concrete.

Zayn kissed him long and hard until Louis was squirming and whimpering in a plea for more. Zayn gladly gave it to him; dropping Louis so he stood on his own feet and spinning him so he faced the wall. His trunks were pulled down quickly and Zayn leaned away for a second, Louis shifting restlessly against the wall until he returned. Zayn had come back with some kind of lubricant and he quickly prepped Louis until Louis was breathing harshly and begging him to give him more. Zayn finally gave in, pressing himself into Louis slowly, aware of Louis’s muscles tensing with the initial pang of pain. He stroked up Louis’s back and around so that his hand rest against Louis’s jaw and neck, a gentle but possessive hold that made Louis’s stomach clench almost painfully. Louis felt helpless and he wanted to take back some control, so he pushed himself backwards onto Zayn, forcing the man further inside him and causing Zayn to groan. But it just spurred his lover on and he began to move, making Louis loose all sense of his own control as he moved in whatever way Zayn told him to, did everything Zayn wanted, because he didn’t ever want Zayn to stop.

Louis could barely breathe as Zayn took him, until finally his breath rushed out of him in a harsh blast as his climax hit him suddenly. Zayn followed a few moments later and leaned his forehead against Louis’s trembling back, stroking Louis’s sides comfortingly; easing him down from his high. They stayed like that for a long moment until Louis felt like he could stand without being trapped between Zayn and the wall, he tapped Zayn’s arm softly and the older man pulled out of him with a sigh and Louis winced at the residual pain and soreness but still smiled when he turned to face Zayn. The stunning man met Louis’s blue eyes with a soft expression and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Louis’s forehead, wrapping his arms around Louis and holding him tight.

“You’re so beautiful,” Zayn murmured and pulled back to look into Louis’s eyes, Louis flushed in pleasure, making his already pink skin turn a striking rouge, the colour making his eyes glitter brightly, his mouth slightly open as he breathed in deep to catch his breath after what they had just done. “But you know that,” Zayn smiled, stroking Louis’s cheek. “And you’re so well at using it against me. You think you have me wrapped around your little finger, and maybe you do,” Zayn said thoughtfully, and Louis looked up at him through his lashes, careful and trying to look perhaps repentant so that he wouldn’t anger his lover. “But remember, baby,” he paused, leaning down to press his lips to Louis’s ear, causing Louis’s eyes to flutter closed, “I am the one in fucking control,” Zayn finished firmly, landing a harsh slap on Louis’s still-bare behind, making him jump and yelp loudly, before sauntering off without a single look back, leaving Louis panting and leaning against the wall heavily.

***

Louis was careful as he entered Zayn’s room later that night, after having showered and primped himself, dressing in a pair of black silk boxers before padding down the hall to Zayn’s door. Louis knew he’d pushed Zayn earlier, he had played Zayn into having him, which he did a lot because it was fun and it was only playful, but tonight he’d been so desperate in his attempt that Zayn had felt the difference. Zayn had felt that he was being played with and he was dominant, powerful man who didn’t take kindly to such games. Louis knew not to cross that line, but his determination earlier had been picked up on by Zayn’s perceptive nature, he wouldn’t have gotten as rich as he had if he weren’t so smart.

Louis took a deep breath and carefully opened the door, sliding through and shutting it softly before leaning against the wall beside the door frame. He held his hands behind the small of his back and leaned so his shoulders touched the cold wall, keeping his gaze apologetic as he looked over to where Zayn sat at his huge, mahogany desk, in a large black leather office chair, doing paperwork.

Zayn looked up, his reading glasses perched on his nose, and when he saw Louis he sat back with a sigh. Louis stood nervously, biting at his bottom lip unconsciously is his worry. Zayn pursed his lips for a second before lifting a hand and beckoning Louis closer. Louis padded over cautiously, coming to a stop beside the huge chair and Zayn. Zayn spun the chair slowly so he faced loui and reached up a hand to tug Louis around so he was sat on the edge on the desk in between Zayn's legs. Zayn leaned forward so his forehead rested against Louis soft tummy- something no amount of dieting could get rid of- and Louis reached up to timidly run his fingers through the man’s hair, playing his fingers through the greying strands at his temple. Zayn suited the little sign of age, he wore he years like a tailored suit, they fit  him perfectly and he made them sexy. His age made him impossible to resist as it gave his personality a sense of unshakability, of confidence and sex appeal.

Zayn had shed his jacket and tie and sat in his suit trousers and fitted shirt, the sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows, and the first three buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned to show a triangle of golden, hairless skin. One of Louis’s hands slid down his neck to slip under his collar and onto his bare shoulder. Zayn sighed and the breath tickled at Louis’s skin, making his stomach tense slightly. When Zayn finally pulled back Louis took his hands away and nervously played with the edge of his silk boxers, chewing worriedly on is lower lip once again, his brow furrowed as Zayn looked at him with an inscrutable expression.

“What were you playing at?” Zayn asked softly, but his voice was firm, and Louis had the distinct feeling he was being scolded.

“I don’t know, babe, nothing,” Louis answered, shrugging lightly, trying to make the situation a little lighter. It had the opposite effect as Zayn’s eyes darkened with a carefully controlled anger.

“Don’t lie to me, Louis. You were playing a dangerous little game with me, and I want to know why?” Zayn demanded calmly. His authority was impressive, but a man didn’t get to where he had by being a push over. But neither had Louis, so he carefully schooled his features into a mask of innocence and slid down so that he straddled Zayn’s lap, snuggling his face into the older man’s neck and kissing a gentle line up to his ear, whispering directly into his ear.

“Why would I play with you? After all, I’m yours to play with,” Louis purred, shifting his hips in careful undulations in an attempt to distract Zayn. But Zayn’s hands snapped to his hips, clutching the curves there almost painfully, and he pulled so Louis leaned back to meet his eyes reluctantly.

“Don’t think you can manipulate me, Louis. Answer the question,” Zayn said, his voice firm and making it clear he wouldn’t let this go. Louis searched his dark eyes for a second realising dejectedly that he wouldn’t even get away with a lie. He carefully leaned forward and snuggled into Zayn's chest for comfort, and he could tell Zayn was shocked, but his older lover finally stroked his arms up Louis’s bare back, cradling his smaller body. “What are you hiding, baby?” he asked softly, but his voice was still determined, he wouldn’t soften so much as to let Louis get away with not answering.

“I was afraid,” Louis admitted haltingly, hiding his face in Zayn’s shirt.

“What of? What scared you?” Zayn demanded, and it was obvious to Louis just then that Zayn would protect him, would go off and fight his dragons for him. It made Louis feel . . . Loved.

“My birthday is in a few days,” Louis started but felt too embarrassed to say the rest.

“Why is that bothering you? You should be excited, you only get to be 21 once,” Zayn said with a smile in his voice, his hands slowly stroking Louis back, up and down, up and down. The rhythm made Louis relax slightly, enough that he decided to just tell the truth and handle the consequences. Even if that meant Zayn deciding he was too needy and dumping him.

“It means I’m getting older, and I guess I was just worried that I’d lose your interest as I got older, and you’d get bored and leave me,” Louis finally muttered. Zayn was quiet for so long that Louis heart beat faster and he finally couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned back to meet Zayn’s eyes carefully and Zayn’s face was a mixture of shock and thoughtfulness. Also what seemed to be a bit of affectionate exasperation?

“Louis,” Zayn sighed finally, shaking his head with a small smile. “How the hell could I ever get bored of you?” he grinned, pulling Louis’s shocked face down to give him a soft kiss. “You drive me mad, but that’s one of the things I love about you,” Zayn said softly, stroking Louis cheek, and Louis froze at the word love, his heart seemed to stop beating in his chest and his stomach somersaulted. “Yes, I said love, Lou,” Zayn said with a chuckled, rolling his eyes. Louis blushed hard and looked away, uncomfortable and scared and a small part of him was screaming at him to run away, but another part of him was happy, ridiculously, stupidly happy. But Louis was realistic- and maybe a little cynical- so he couldn’t help but argue.

“You don’t love me, babe, I’m just a bit of fun. And you don’t have to say that you love me to keep me around, Zaynie, I’d stay anyway just for your pretty face,” Louis said flirtatiously, a big false smile on his face that hurt his cheeks and his heart.

“Louis, can you not be guarded for just one second?” Zayn sighed, looking at him like a reproachful adult on a foolish youth, which technically Louis guessed they were. “I won’t lie, baby, that’s what you started as. You were just a pretty boy who was easy and was satisfied with pretty trinkets,” Zayn said bluntly, and Louis wouldn’t act offended, he’d chosen that role, he wasn’t ashamed of it. “But then you just had to be so damn irritating, and funny, and adorable, and you wormed your way into my heart without me even noticing. I should’ve bloody known you wouldn’t be easy from the moment you strutted up to me at that charity event. With your big blue eyes and your pretty little smile, promising me anything I wanted,” Zayn said with an affectionate smile and a mock-rueful shake of his head.

“I don’t know what to say,” Louis finally said, his voice husky and vulnerable, his face guarded, because emotions meant getting hurt, in his books. He’d never wanted love from one of these arrangements, but if he was honest with himself, he thought he might love Zayn too, but he wouldn’t say it out loud until he was sure of himself and of the fact that Zayn wouldn’t just change his mind.

“Darling, I wasn’t expecting an ‘I love you’ back. I know that you care. But I also know what you’re like about this, whether you want me to or not. And I don’t mind. Just know that you don’t have to worry about me getting bored of you any time soon,” Zayn said, stroking Louis cheek so that he leant into the touch like a kitten, looking at Zayn through his eyelashes and fluffy fringe. “In fact, I don’t think you’ll ever bore me, baby,” Zayn chuckled softly. Louis snuggled back down into his chest and felt something tight inside him relax. And strangely he felt peaceful, like he’d found a home, a place to rest and find love; within the secure circle of Zayn’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write, i like toy boy Louis :) this was my first real foray into writing slash smut so i used euphemisms to make myself feel better haha :) it was a great prompt :)


End file.
